Scare School
Scare School is a boarding school located in the Underworld were young creatures learn to be terryfing and scare humans. According to Kibosh, the school's purpose is to keep the balance between the Human World and the Underworld, since if they caused little or no fear at all, the humans would try to kill them. The school is directly subjected to Kibosh but is under the guide of Alder and Dash. A flying pirate ship manned by Cappy provides the main connection between Scare School and the Human World, however there is also an alternative connection called the Dimension Tube, which connects Scare School with the manor of The Ghostly Trio in Deedstown. The Dimension Tube is often used by Casper and his friends to go to Deedstown unnoticed. If a human is found in the school, the creatures turn them into stone with a substance called "gargolyte". History Scare School was founded 10.000 years ago to reform and re-educate non-scary creatures and to teach them how to be nasty and scary, often through manipulation or strict discipline. The teachers here maintain extreme order and are very focused on creating terryfing creatures. Creatures start their education when they become too friendly and/or need to better their ability to scare. Appearance In the movie, the school had a more creepy and rickety appearance. In the series the school has a more colorful appearance. The second season animation of Scare School is slightly different and seems sharper than the first season. The school consists of three main buildings: Alder and Dash's office, the main building and the Nightwatchmen's cabin. Around the school, the entrance room has a dark-purple-ish pink and dirty white colored checkered floor, narrow stairs, paintings (occasionaly, where the painting of Jasper was seen), a giant brown-gold framed mirror with green gemstones in the middle, green curtains around even pillars, faded green walls/bricks, faded red dome-like roof and it seem to have a eerie-looking chandelier. Behind the classrooms were red wooden doors. Locations * Alder and Dash's office * Boys' Dormitory * Girls' Dormitory * Auditorium * The Library * The Answertorium * The Nightwatchmen's cabin Notable Figures Founders *Jasper (co-founder) Staff *Alder and Dash (headmasters) *Hedy Hopper (history teacher) *Frankengymteacher (gym teacher) *Thurdigree Burns (science teacher) *Nightwatchmen (possibly/formerly known as Mad Dog McSneer) *Nurse (Scare School nurse) *Cappy (pirate ship driver) *The Cafeteria Thing (cook) Known Students *Blodge *Casper *Dummy Girl *Harpy *Jackie Hyde (in the comics) *Mantha *Mickey and Monaco *Mosshead *Pumpkinhead *Ra *Slither *Thatch *Triclops *Wolfie Former Students *Hot Rod Ramses *Grandma Smoochy (possibly expelled) *The Ghostly Trio (expelled) *Jimmy Bradley (disguised as "Jimbacca") Trivia *As revealed in "Vote for Casper", there are currently 56 children attending the school, but later became 57 due to the arrival of Jackie Hyde in Issue 1 of the comic series. In "My Fair Harpy" it is revealed that there are 22 girls in the school. *As seen in "Merry Scary Christmas", the students are seemingly not allowed to go home on Christmas. *In the movie, there were three witches attending the school with Casper. However, in the series witches are banned from the school. Category:Locations